Les Conquistadors de Pégase
by kikoo92
Summary: Ils avaient réussi, ils étaient sur Atlantis, cette grande cité leur réservait pas mal surprises, mais leur ferrait aussi découvrir des êtres surprenants, M, yaoi ShepxOc


**_Les conquistadors de Pégase _**

Bonjour tout le monde, donc voici ma 1ère fic sur l'univers de Stargate Atlantis je vous préviens dès maintenant ce seras du yaoi entre mon OC et John Sheppard

**_Résumé_** : Ils avaient réussi, ils étaient sur Atlantis, cette grande cité leur réservait pas mal surprises, mais leur ferrait aussi découvrir des êtres surprenants, M, yaoi ShepxOc

**_Pairing _**: JohnxOc et d'autres viendront au fil de mon imagination

**_Rating _**: M à cause du langage cru , et des scènes qui vont arriver

**_Disclamer_** : L'univers de Stargate Atlantis et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas) , seuls Lucius et Trinity sont des produits de mon imagination (mais je mettrais un disclamer a chaque début de chapitre expliquant 2/3 choses)

**_Type_** : Romance/Adventure

Je vous préviens mon rythme de parution est tout bonnement épouvantable… Je préviens que mon OC est ultra Gary Stu (je dis juste)

Toutes les infos avec des étoiles seront répertoriées et expliqué a la fin de chaque chapitre.

**_NDA_** : Je ne suis pas un dieu en orthographe je tiens à m'en excuser platement, ma beta est en vacances et je la laisse se reposer (ma bonté me perdra un jour) donc je vais tenter de sauver l'honneur avec Antidote HD

Sur ce bonne lecture. ) et pensez à une petit review si vous avez le temps (c'est un peu ma nourriture ici ^^)

**_PS :_** Cette fic vas être assez spécial car en fait je vais uniquement reprendre les épisodes que j'ai adorer et les remaniés à ma sauce mais tout en suivant le fil de la série

**_Les paroles en italiques sont les pensées de John Sheppard_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Arrivée et grosse surprise_**

_Base Cheney Mountain - SGC 8h43 _

Tout le complexe militaire était en effervescence, l'expédition Atlantis avait reçu le feu vert du président des États-Unis et du général O'neill pour aller sur les coordonnées dénichées par le Dr Jackson et son équipe en Antarctique , c'est après de nombreuses minutes de discussion avec le général O'neill que le Dr Meredith Rodney McKay reussisa à se procurer l'unique E2PZ sur Terre comme source d'énergie , car il fallait le dire c'était une grande première pour la Terre, c'était leur premier voyage avec la porte intergalaxies et ils allaient dans un endroit de choix , selon eux ils se dirigeaient vers la cité perdue d'Atlantis, toute les équipes scientifiques du monde entier était désormais prête et les marines et les autres militaires qui les accompagnaient aussi même si il y avait encore quelques réticents tel que le major John Sheppard, c'était la 1ère fois qu'il voyait la porte et celle-ci l'avait tout bonnement impressionné.

Mais il fût tiré de ses pensées par la Dre Élisabeth Weir, la chef d'expédition et aussi grande négociatrice reconnue mondialement, qui était tout aussi enthousiaste que McKay pour aller sur la fameuse cité perdue, ce même docteur McKay était en train de finir les branchements sur l'E2PZ pour le relier au réseau central d'alimentation de la Porte après avoir signalé au général O'neill que tout était prêt , Elizabeth n'eut même pas le temps de faire un discours que la procédure d'activation de la Porte fût activé, les 8 chevrons se positionnèrent sur les coordonnées respectives et une demi-seconde plus tard, l'horizon des évènements apparus , mais par mesure de sécurité un MALP fût envoyé en priorité pour vérifier la viabilité du monde l'autre côté de la porte.

Les 1ères données télémétriques arrivèrent et cela ne fît qu'enchanter le Dr McKay.

- Présence d'oxygène en grande quantité, taux de CO² quasi-nul et il aucune biosignature détectée dans les environs, l'endroit est viable et extrêmement calme »

rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin et c'est à la 4e vitesse qu'il descendit dans la salle d'embarquement en prenant son paquetage et se plaça à côté du Docteur Weir pour lui dire que tout était OK et qu'ils pouvaient y allez , après avoir reçu l'approbation du général et malgré les demandes incessantes du Dr Jackson pour aller avec eux , les 1ers membres de l'expédition Atlantis commencèrent à traverser la Porte , mais le Major s'arrêta devant , n'étant désormais plus sur de vouloir y allez , mais heureusement que son major était là et le poussa dans l'horizon des évènements et même pas 3 secondes plus tard , il se retrouvât dans une grande salle sombre , surement l'équivalent de la salle de débarquement sur Terre, il n'avait aucun mot , c'était tout bonnement grandiose, mais il fût une nouvelle tiré de ses pensées par le flot quasi ininterrompu de scientifiques et de militaires traversant la porte , quelques minutes plus tard , tout le monde était passé et c'est avec une certaine fierté que le Dr Weir annonça au SGC

- SGC nous sommes bien arrivés sur Atlantis, l'expédition peut désormais commencer

Et la seule réponse qu'ils reçurent fût un bonne chance du général et un magnifique Balthazar* d'une excellente cuvée de champagne avec marqué sur une petite étiquette « Appréciez la galaxie de Pégase, le SGC » et la Porte se refermât laissant l'expédition dans un noir assez profond et presque aucune parole n'avait été dites tout le monde savait ce qu'il devait faire , commencez à explorez la cité, mais sans rien touché pour le moment , mais McKay et sa soif de savoir jamais rassasiée ne purent s'empêcher de se jeter sur la salle de contrôle, mais à peine il eut passé le seuil de la salle que presque tous les panneaux s'activèrent doucement , se fût de même pour une grande partie de la cité , elle se réveillait d'un long sommeil de dix mille ans , mais à l'autre bout de la cité quelque chose de beaucoup plus surprenant se réveillait doucement d'un long sommeil aussi…

Le colonel Summer et le Major Sheppard en bon soldat qui se respectent, commencèrent les explorations de la cité, qui était tout bonnement titanesque, les anciens n'étaient pas considérés comme la race la plus mégalomane qui n'ait jamais existé pour rien. Et la 1ère découverte qu'ils furent leur glaça le sang et le Dr Weir devait absolument voir ça.

- Dr Weir… Demanda le major Sheppard avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix, vous devriez descendre de 2 étages et nous rejoindre je crois qu'on a petit problème.

- J'arrive major répondit-elle se demandant bien ce qu'ils avaient pu découvrir.

En n'arrivant au seuil de la pièce sa mâchoire faillit se détacher quand elle vit l'immensité bleue au travers de la baie vitrée , oui Atlantis était immergé sous l'eau et quand elle se mit a observé en détail l'eau elle fit un petit flash lumineux qui ne présageait rien de bon, une des parcelles du bouclier venait de se rompre et au moment où elle voulut intervenir Rodney arriva en courant avec son collègue tchèque le Dr Zelenka et commença a partir dans des explications très complexes concernant le bouclier et avait décidé de limiter l'utilisation de l'énergie restante dans l'E2PZ dans les systèmes principaux , pendant ce temps-là le colonel Summer et le Major Sheppard s'étaient séparés pour couvrir plus de terrains et découvrir rapidement les limites de la cité.

Mais pendant sa progression, Shepard se sentait observer il était en train de se diriger vers la digue nord quand tout à coup, un bruit l'interloqua, c'était des bruits de pas dans de l'eau or il savait pertinemment qu'il était seul à explorer dans cette zone de la cité, il attendit d'être dans une grande salle à découvert pour se retourner à une vitesse impressionnante avec son p90 en joue et ce qu'il vu le déstabilisa grandement.

Derrière un des piliers au centre de la salle se cachait un jeune homme avec de magnifiques yeux verrons qui le regardait intensément et avec beaucoup de curiosité depuis 10 bonnes minutes , lorsqu'il l'aperçu John baissa quasi instantanément son arme et il commença reluquer avec détail le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui , l'homme en face de lui avait l'air plutôt jeune pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années , son unique habit était une longue robe blanche ornée de runes anciennes en rouge sang , sa peau était assez blanche et son regard était pétillant et rempli de curiosité , il avait de fines lèvres et de légères pommettes qui lui donnais un certain charme, il avait des cheveux très courts semblables une coupe militaire… Et il tenait dans sa main une petite poupée de chiffon représentant une jeune femme brune. Une fois toutes ces informations enregistrées il tenta de dire un mot, mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha en parlant en 1er

- Donc vous avez trouvé les coordonnées de la cité ? Je parie qu'elles étaient encore dans le fauteuil de l'avant-poste ?

_- Comment il s'est ça ? Et c'est qui lui ? Un ancien ?_

- Je sais, car je les ai incorporés moi –même dans l'avant-poste, et comment avez-vous fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Il n'y avait aucun E2PZ sur Terre. Un ancien ? Je ne sais pas quelle race c'est, mais moi je suis un Lantien et oui je peux lire dans vos pensées. Et je me nomme Lucius. Vous vous appelez John à ce que j'ai pu entendre ?

John en resta bouche bée il bel et bien en face d'un ancien ou plutôt comme l'avait dit Lucius un Lantien et le fait qu'il puisse lire dans ses pensées était encore plus perturbant pour le pauvre major

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal Major Sheppard c'est juste que je me pose des questions vous m'avez sorti de mon sommeil en arrivant sur la cité, ohh d'accord donc nous Lantien vous nous appeliez les anciens je comprends mieux, et l'E2PZ vous n'en avez aucune idée pas de problème… Juste je peux vous demander une faveur major ?

Il fallut plusieurs secondes aux synapses de John pour savoir que Lucius lui parlait et il rétorque d'une voix bégayante et ampli d'anxiété

- Qu'est que vous voulez ? Et puis vous êtes qui exactement sur cette cité ?! Il avait dit cette dernière question en haussant le ton ce qui fit légèrement sourire le Lantien qui le rétorqua doucement

- Je suis Lucius, concepteur et gardien de la cité d'Atlantis, j'ai décidé de rester ici quand même frère et sœurs Lantiens sont retournés sur Terre, j'ai vécu en stase pendant ses dix mille dernières années et je me réveillais tous les 3300 ans pour veiller sur la cité et l'énergie, et en parlant de ça , pourriez-vous dire au Dr McKay c'est bien ça ? Pourriez lui dire de laisser la cité gérer l'énergie du dernière E2PZ, j'ai mis une sécurité qui s'activera dès qu'il sera vide, le verrou magnétique qui tient la cité sous l'eau lâchera et ferras remonter la cité a la surface et aussi demander a tous vos amis terriens de revenir dans la salle de contrôle durant la phase d'arrêt de L'E2PZ presque la moitié de la cité seras engloutit sous l'eau. Inutile de faire des victimes vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Et ne leur dites pas que je suis dans la cité, je peux la manipuler par la pensée et ne pas apparaitre sur les détecteurs. D'accord ? et il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger sourire

Le major ne put qu'hocher de la tête en signe d'acquiescement et quasi instantanément il dégaina sa radio et commença à expliquer une théorie totalement farfelue au Dr McKay pour qu'il laisse la cité pompée toute l'énergie restante

- McKay écouté moi, je suis au bout de la zone nord de la cité, et je peux voir à travers les vitres des sortes d'énorme verrou magnétique sous la cité qui sont sur le point de lâché, si vous laissiez la cité bouffée toute l'énergie restante ils lâcheront surement et la cité remontra non ?

- Oui c'est possible, mais si la cité n'a plus d'énergie alors le bouclier lâchera et une grande partie de la cité sera engloutie

- Mais la salle de contrôle est totalement étanche non ?

- Sheppard vous êtes un génie, faites revenir au plus vite tout le monde dans la salle de contrôle et je laisserais la cité reprendre le contrôle sur la gestion de l'énergie.

- Bien j'arrive commencez déjà à ramener les équipes scientifiques dans la salle. Puis le major coupa sa radio et regarda intensément Lucius qui rougissait légèrement et John trouvait cela adorable... Mais qu'est qui lui prenait d'avoir de telle pensée?

- Eh bien major c'était finement joué, je vous laisse retrouvez vos amis, je vais allez vérifier l'état de la cité pendant ce temps, voir si elle ne s'est pas trop désagrégée pendant mon sommeil. Et bien sûr cette petite discussion reste entre nous d'accord ?

Mais à peine cette phrase finie le Lantien lui fit dos et partit dans la direction opposée à la sienne c'est-à-dire directement sur la digue nord et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il saissisat le bras très fin et extrêmement doux du Lantien et prononça presque en criant

- Si vous allez par-là vous allez être engloutit par l'eau quand le bouclier lâchera ! Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ! Vous êtes la dernière Ancien encore en vie !

Cela fit rire Lucius qui le regarda avec un léger sourire et lui expliqua doucement en retirant de son emprise

- Vous savez John j'ai la capacité de me changer en être de pure énergie donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi j'ai vécu ici pendant plus de 10 000 ans je sais ce que je fais, allez retrouver vos amis et peut être on se reverra au détour d'un couloir quand la cité seras hors de l'eau. Il finissait ça phrase avec un léger clin d'œil ce qui fit rougir le major et Lucius se transforma en boule d'énergie et s'en alla au travers d'un mur , la chaleur qui l'avait senti durant sa transformation avait été tout bonnement exquise puis il fut tiré de ses rêves par Rodney l'harcelant à la radio.

- Bon sang Sheppard vous êtes ou ?! On vous attend tous !

- Pardon Rodney je suis partit trop loin dans la cité j'arrive

_***5 minutes plus tard***_

Le major arriva tout essoufflé dans la salle de contrôle et sans même prononcé un mot Rodney activa l'étanchéité de la salle et la cité pompa en quelques secondes toutes les ressources restantes et un bruit assourdit vrombissant quelque secondes dans toute la cité et tout le monde tomba a terre , les verrous venaient de se désactivé et la cité tel flotteur géant remontait doucement et ressortit sur la surface surplombant l'océan , à peine sortit McKay, Sheppard, Summers et Weir se dirigèrent vers le balcon de la salle de contrôle et purent admirer la vue imprenable sur toute la cité et Sheppard dans un élan d'enthousiasme annonça à voix haute

- Que l'aventure commence !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_*Un Baltazar est un type de bouteille de champagne d'un volume de 12Litres soit environ 16 bouteilles_

Alors vos avis ? Reviews ? Reviews ? SI vous avez des idées de suite dites-les je tenterais de les incorpores et comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai totalement changé le début de la série, mais pas de problème Summer vas bien mourir et ils vont rencontrer Teyla


End file.
